


Fry's New Toy

by PolarKraken



Category: Futurama
Genre: Dry Orgasm, Forced Orgasm, Fry missing his bf, M/M, Masturbation, Pining, Prompt Fic, Vibrator, fry's POV obviously, strap-in vibrator, sub!fry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 13:07:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16577090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolarKraken/pseuds/PolarKraken
Summary: Fry tries out Bender's parting present, which holds a surprise.Prompt was, 'solo Fry with toys'.





	Fry's New Toy

It was sad coming home into their apartment all by himself. Fry sighed while he closed the door behind him, the small box he had gotten from Bender still under his arm. 

The robot's software had developed a few glitches recently, so the professor had insisted that he had to get sent to maintenance. It would take a week, which was longer than the two ever had been apart since they had become "a thing" and Fry's heart was already longing to be close to his lovely robot again. He was not only upset because he missed him, he was also worried and hoped they could fix Bender's software without having to reset him. Bender had reassured him before he got shipped away, just when he had shoved the box into Fry's hands. 

"I've got you something so you don't feel too lonely without me. But only open it at home!"

He had said and Fry couldn't wait to see what it was. Shrugging off his jacket onto the floor carelessly, he navigated through the garbage towards the couch. 

He turned the TV on, mainly for background noise than anything else, the volume low enough to not be distracting. He sat cross legged on the cushions, the package in his lap. He felt happy that Bender had been so thoughtful and got him a parting gift. 

"I wonder if it's a photo of us? Or maybe a recording of his voice?" 

He thought to himself, while he removed the tape in unsatisfying small bits. He has never been able to remove tape neatly. Finally he could fold the top parts back to peek inside. 

There was a lot of bubble wrap, so he reached inside to feel for something. He got a grip on a lengthy object and pulled it out. The bubble wrap was thickly taped around it and he almost got lost in popping it before he remembered the actual present inside. He pulled off the tape and finally unravelled the content, strong heat suddenly rising up in him when he realised what it was. His heart was pounding fast while he took the object into his hands to inspect it. 

"No way..." 

He whispered, the shiny surface glistening in the light of the TV. 

There was no mistaking it, it was a sex toy. A dildo or whatever, with two confusing strings at the side. It had the same shiny, metal finish as Bender had, was pretty hefty and very, very embarrassing. Leave it to Bender to fluster him without even being in the same city. He felt himself blush all over, a shudder running over his back. He could barely look at that thing, so he put it down, instead gripping the bubble wrap again to sooth himself by popping it. He spotted something white in the box, so he reached inside and pulled out a note. 

"Great, he added instructions..." 

He mumbled, reading the message Bender wrote for him in his messy handwriting. 

_Hey meatbag!_  
_I've got you this to keep you nice and supple for me. The straps should fit around your thighs, I adjusted them myself. Remember to use lots of lube! And yes, it vibrates._  
_P.S. You're welcome for the bubble wrap._  
_P.P.S. Don't forget about me. Don't you dare forget about me....!!_  
_00XX Bender_

This message was so Bender through and through, that Fry had to laugh, almost forgetting how embarrassed he was. A quick glance to the side, the shiny rod seemingly tempting him, had him back at popping bubble wrap though. 

He didn't know what to do with this. It felt weird using a toy to get himself off. He always had been more than satisfied with either a girl, or in most cases his left hand. Well, until Bender came along and introduced him to certain practises he never would have considered before. It was just too awkward to insert something into himself, he'd rather Bender would do it for him. It did feel great and was so lewd, it just made their sex even better, but he wasn't even sure if he needed it when he was on his own. 

But Bender said it did vibrate, which he really was into. It would feel like such a waste to not at least try it. Also he was a bit concerned Bender could notice the lack of _'excercise'_ once he came back and be offended about it. He gulped, letting the ripped plastic fall to the floor and picked up the vibe with shivering hands. He was glad that it wasn't anything crazy, just a smooth metallic looking rod, slightly curved and getting thinner towards the tip. He looked at the straps, remembering the explanation in the note. He assumed they were there to keep this thing in place, and he wondered what went through Bender's mind when he chose this feature. It was flustering to think about him adjusting the straps to fit him, though. 

He smiled a bit. Despite this roundabout way of doing it, Bender had made sure to show him how much he cared for him. Obviously he had to be a perv about it. His heart was still pounding away, while he slowly got used to the idea of putting this thing inside of him. He chewed on his bottom lip and slowly got up. Next stop: bedroom. Hopefully equipped with lube.

A normal Fry-jerk-off session consisted of the following things: 

Fry sitting or lying on his back, pants down, some lube or spit if he felt really lazy, and some good hearty strokes while watching porn or just thinking nice thoughts. He normally came pretty quickly and without much fuss. This was obviously not possible this time, he would have to get a bit more involved in this. 

"Oh man, Bender, what are you making me do...?" 

He whispered into the room. He let himself fall down into the messy sheets, rummaging around in the box next to the bed for the lube. There was still a good amount in the tube and he hoped this would be enough. He let his heart race away in his chest while he stared at the ceiling, counting the cracks on there. It was ridiculous how intimidated he was by this object. 

He tried to come up with a plan, which wasn't his strong suit. All he knew was, that Bender was especially attentive when he was about to put something into his butt, so maybe this was a way to go? Was it even possible to do foreplay just with yourself? 

He blushed some more while he let his left hand slowly glide under his shirt, stroking his chest. He felt a bit ridiculous but kept going anyway. He found a nipple and circled around it, his pointer finger rubbing over it. It didn't feel as intense like Bender's metal fingers but it was still pretty good and he felt himself getting more into the zone. He let go of the vibe to use both hands on his chest, closing his eyes and thinking about Bender, imagining it was him who massaged his chest. He got a hold on both of his nipples and pinched them a bit, making himself huff out. 

Okay, this was working. 

He squeezed and pushed and pulled at the sensitive skin, caressing his nipples ever so slightly and then let his hands wander down to his belly and waist. He was a bit ticklish there, even while he was running his own nails over it. He squirmed and kept going, his hands and nails gently making him feel more sensitive. He arrived at his waistband, which made him stop, contemplating if he should strip down properly. Considering the acrobatics which were most likely necessary to pull this off, this may be a good idea. 

His eyes opened and he sat up, pulling his shirt over his head and then removing both his jeans and briefs. He even kicked his socks off. It was a bit chilly, but being exposed like that, even if he was on his own, was kind of a turn on. He looked down, his penis not even hard yet, but he definitely felt the arousal growing. He tried to remember how Bender normally prepped him. It depended on his mood really, sometimes he spoiled him, sometimes he wouldn't touch his penis at all. Fry decided to spoil himself tonight, he was about to do this for the first time after all. He got the lube, squirted a bit in his hand and slowly reached downwards, closing his eyes once more to think about his boyfriend. He got a grip on his still limp dick while he licked his lips and concentrated, slowly pumping himself up and down. 

_Bender's gaze piercing through him while he was towering over him, his steady hard grip on his body, the way he made him shudder and moan, his voice when he whispered obscenities into his ear..._

And yepp, He was hard. This was fast. 

Fry almost wanted to keep going, habit be damned, but he was able to hold himself back. He just stroked himself one last time to make sure it was proper before he opened his eyes. He looked down, seeing the slick and pink boner between his fingers, his pelvic region tingling pleasurably. He would be able to just rub one out with a few more strokes, but no, no matter how tempting it was, he had something else to pay attention to. 

Reluctantly, he let go of himself, his gaze wandering to the rod next to him. It was lying there, all innocent and harmless. Fry scoffed, picking it up, feeling the weight again. 

"Fuck..." 

He said under his breath. He rolled onto his side, holding the vibe at its base, and manoeuvring it backwards between his legs. It was cold against his skin, just like Bender was and he felt his dick twitch. He lifted one leg and carefully pushed it between his butt cheeks. He let it sit there, mainly to get used to the feel of it. 

Still super weird. 

He started to rub it up and down, sometimes grazing the back of his balls and he bucked a bit against the sensation. Changing the angle he now tried to find the hole, stiffening when the slightly pointy tip brushed over it. He was already so sensitive back there, how the hell should he be able to put anything in there? 

Fry squeezed his eyes shut and tried to insert it but just hissed in pain when the tip was stretching the outer ring of muscles uncomfortably. 

"Oh right, the lube..." 

He finally remembered. He snatched the still open tube, squirted some into his hand and slipped it back between his butt cheeks, smearing the stuff generously around the area in question, the vibe put away from him for now. He remembered Bender massaging him back there before he did anything more, so he would do the same. Even if it was gross and embarrassing. 

"Hmnnn..." 

He made while his fingers found the slight indent, pushing and circling around it. The touch was familiar, but still foreign since it was him doing it. He could feel heat pooling in his stomach, his skin getting sweaty and he finally didn't feel chilly anymore. Each time he rubbed over the opening, his dick tingled a bit, so he kept doing it. It was like he was jerking himself off with his butt, which was a weird but also hot thought. Fry breathed in deeply, bracing himself. 

"Here I go..." 

He mumbled, pressing his pointer finger hard against the entrance, the slicked up muscle inviting the intrusion. 

_Oooh_ , he wasn't sure if he liked this, feeling full but also not full enough at the same time. He carefully pushed farther in, then retracting again, teasing the muscles enough to relax more around him. He basically just imitated what Bender normally did to him. He was able to feel his insides and it should be more wrong but it didn't. He started to circle his finger around, spreading himself more and then tried to add a second one. 

It slipped in surprisingly easy, joining the first one in his quest to open him up. Fry got more into it now, pushing more deliberate, going deeper, stretching himself and he felt how he slowly but surely relaxed against the intrusion. He even pushed his butt against his hand, finding the best way to go deeper. It felt wet and loose now and he had a feeling he could go on to the next step. When he was about to pull out, his fingers crooked themselves a bit involuntarily. They brushed against this spot inside of him which Bender loved to push against. He actually jumped with the intensity, feeling a bit of precum dribble out of his dick. He held still, waiting for his heart to not run away in his chest anymore. Fry's face was concentrated when he pushed in a bit and let his fingers glide against the inner wall, hitting this spot again. He whimpered while he curled up. He had never considered that he was able to touch himself like this, but here he was. He let the tips of his fingers rest against the sweet spot while he contemplated his next move. He could see the shine of the vibe peeking out from where he had placed it. He shouldn't cum without it, it just seemed wrong. Bender had gotten this thing for a reason after all. He sighed while he pulled out, feeling empty inside. 

"Guess that's a good thing..." 

He mumbled to himself while he carefully picked the vibe up. He slathered it with lube, maybe a bit or a lot more than he needed, staring at it as if he was challenging it, before he pushed it back between his legs, everything down there now wet and soft which made the sensation a lot more pleasurable. He concentrated on a stain on the wall in front of him, forced himself to breath steadily and with a shaky breath out he angled the thing and pushed it's tapered tip against his prepared entrance, his other hand spreading his cheeks for easier access. 

It slipped inside, but made Fry gasp, its girth considerably bigger than his fingers. 

"Shit...." 

He cursed while pushing more. It got into him deeper, spreading him wider while more of it disappeared into him. 

"I'm really doing this, huh...?" 

Fry said to himself, looking down between his legs, seeing his trembling hand pushing the rod further inside, his boner still strong and alive. He had never felt this dirty in his life. It took quite a while, but Fry was persistent, carefully pushing, its curve stimulating him perfectly. At last it was fully inside, Fry just lying there to get used to it. 

It was so deep! He felt stretched and full and ready for more, his whole body seemingly pulsing with arousal. There were still the straps, which Fry really wanted to put on for the mere reason that Bender had adjusted them for him. His hands, both slippery with lube got a grip on the sturdy material, pulling the strings around his thighs and fastening then with the attached clip. It was a lot easier than he thought and after he was done he pulled the straps up a bit more so the vibe was properly inserted. Just as expected, they fit him to a tee. 

He wondered how he looked like right now, and how Bender would feel if he saw him like this, using this toy on himself, the straps squeezing the soft flesh of his thighs, his entire body trembling. 

"Oh god...." 

He moaned, the whole ordeal getting a bit too much for him. He didn't even turn it on yet! Fry wiped away sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand, preparing himself mentally. He could technically switch positions with this thing held in place like this. He wanted to try to be on all fours, because he knew that was Bender's favourite and it just felt appropriate. 

His limbs trembled while he moved and somehow he made it onto his knees, his upper body pressed against a pile of pillows. This turned his embarrassment and therefore his arousal even higher and he moaned while he felt different pressure inside him now. He spread his legs a bit more and reached behind himself to activate the vibe. 

"Here... goes nothing...." 

He whispered, excited for the things to come but also very nervous. He found the button at the back of the contraption and pressed it. Instantly he got the familiar feeling of mechanical vibrations caressing his insides. It just so happened that the curve of the vibe was circling his sweet spot in a pretty much perfect way and he felt as if he was melting while the rod was stimulating him. Fry's hands squeezed the sheets underneath him, his eyes half open, his mouth pressed against the pillow under him, drooling. He couldn't even moan properly yet, the pleasure was too much for him. He rolled his hips, feeling the rod inside him move with it and it truly felt as if Bender was fucking him. He sobbed a bit, his mind conjuring images of his robot. 

_His shit eating grin when he made him cry out, his baritone filling his head with praises, confident fingers knowing exactly what to do to him..._

He got a grip on his dick, pumping himself while the vibe was working inside him. 

"Bender..." 

He whined, applying pressure to the tip and massaging his length, rolling his hips luxuriously, focussing on his boyfriend in his mind. It was still amazing how he could make him feel good even in his absence. The vibe was doing its magic, prodding against his sweet spot and filling him up snugly. It was good, so so good and he moaned and whimpered while he touched himself. It took only a few more strokes and he came, intense and in several waves, the vibe fucking him through it, his sperm splattering on the sheets. 

He felt weak, his legs giving in and he flopped flat on his stomach while he tried to catch his breath. Bender would sometimes keep going while he already came, just like the vibe inside of him and he smiled weakly at that thought. That's what he meant with not feeling lonely. His shivering hand reached behind him at last to turn it off. He felt the curve of the button and pressed it again, expecting relief from the insistent shaking inside him. 

What he didn't expect was the vibrations getting stronger. His eyes flew open and his hand jerked forward, his position made the tip of the vibe point exactly against this damned spot and with the stronger, unexpected vibrations he wasn't able to do anything anymore. Incoherent curses was all he could utter, both his hands gripping the pillow below him. He was still coming down from the first orgasm, his body still twitching with the aftershocks, his nerves overly sensitive and this thing was now relentlessly thrumming away inside of him. He couldn't even force it out somehow, the straps holding it securely in place. Something strong built up in his body, tremendous heat was pooling in his stomach once more. 

"Wha-? Oh...oh _god_... What is....?!" 

He stuttered, feeling the tips of his fingers and toes tingle, all his blood rushing towards his groin. It felt like another orgasm but his dick was still limp and he knew it took him a while until he could go again but it was building up nonetheless, the familiar pressure behind his balls, the little bundle of nerves contracted strongly where the vibe was pressing it, the stimulation knocking out any air he may have left in his lungs, his eyes seeing stars.

He panted shallowly, trying to reach these damned straps but too weak and slippery to undo the clips. He hips were rocking on their own, the extra friction against the sheets just adding to the arousal. His whole body tensed up when he felt another orgasm crashing over him, his voice crying out pathetic and high pitched, while he felt his insides contracting, strong waves of pleasure and pain shaking his body and all Fry could do was to hang on, fisting his pillow, his eyes wide and teary while he wailed out. With each contraction of his insides the vibe got moved against his spot, making him shudder and sob with the strong vibration. He lay there like a dying fish, twitching and gasping while this thing wouldn't let up. 

It was too much, he couldn't go on, he had to get it out somehow. His hands moved again, shaky but a bit less slippery by now, so he was finally able to undo the straps, not losing any time to pull the toy out, shuddering while the curved tip slid against him. His guts contracted noticeable around the nothingness in him, making him feel like it was still inside. 

But it was out, finally, he could still hear the vibration between his legs but his insides were save now. He let his body come down from this unusual orgasm, finding himself basking in the afterglow. This never happened to him before and he wasn't even aware that he could cum without well... his dick being hard. He almost fell asleep but felt a bit too gross while being covered in his own spunk. 

He slowly sat up, eyeing the still vibrating toy. He couldn't believe that he got tricked by a toy, or more accurately: his absent boyfriend. He was sure Bender had done this on purpose, counting on Fry's carelessness that he wouldn't try out the function of the vibe before putting it in. He pushed the button once more which finally made this thing calm down, now lying there silently as if nothing had happened. Fry's head was still spinning with this double orgasm, feeling the wonderful effects on his muscles, all relaxed and tired. His mind however wasn't finished with working through his experiences. He had never climaxed this strongly in his life. He pulled his legs up and rested his chin on his knees, wondering if and how Bender would use this in the future. His curiosity was spiked, but for now he had to wait for his return. 

And clean himself up, most importantly.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on twitter under [@GenteiJanken](https://twitter.com/GenteiJanken)!


End file.
